Goodbye
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Seiya proves to Serena that her boyfriend is cheating on her and she deserves better. He couldn't help but laugh as she keys his car humming something about a cheater under her breath. To his surprise she kisses his cheek and thanks him. Full summ inside


**Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048 who a Seiya/Serena one-shot as a Halloween request. There may be some ooc and of course this is completely Au. I might not write Seiya that well so he may be ooc for a bit.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Sailor Moon or its characters that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. The Song seen here belongs to Carrie Underwood and its more of background music. I'm just a normal person that writes for fun and doesn't even bother trying to make money of this fic.**

Goodbye

Summary: Seiya proves to Serena that her boyfriend is cheating on her and she deserves better. He couldn't help but laugh as she keys his car humming something about a cheater under her breath. To his surprise she kisses his cheek and thanks him. This time she'll leave him and won't turn back to him at all.

* * *

><p>"Serena there is something you should know," The black hair man said watching the female in front of him who sits still hand in her lap.<p>

"What is it Seiya?" She question eyes narrowing thoughtfully then wonder what it seems like the hundredth time that day where is her boyfriend disappear to as of late.

"It's about Darien," He starts only to have the sun-kissed blond to perk up.

"Really? What is it?" She asks excitedly getting Seiya to sigh with sadness knowing the news he has would most likely break her heart.

"Darien is cheating on you," Seiya stars then continues how he caught the other man dating multiple women behind his girlfriend's back and decides o take evidence until he has enough to show Serena.

Serena's lips thin into a straight line with no expression in her beautiful eyes getting the other man to worry about her until she nods. "So it seems he been having some fun then. Well its time for me to have some as well."

Seiya nods attentively curious of what Serena is planning. He could see the pain in her eyes which one would have to look closely to see. His heart aches at the thought of it making him angrier at Darien for doing this to her. He follows her as they get into his car driving to the bar he found him in. She took out the key she owns to their shared apartment as a song begins to play on his radio

_"Right now,_  
><em>He's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp<em>  
><em>And she's probably getting frisky<em>  
><em>Right now,<em>  
><em>He's probably buying her some fruity little drink<em>  
><em>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey<em>  
><em>Right now,<em>  
><em>He's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing<em>  
><em>Her how to shoot a combo<em>  
><em>And he don't know...<em>

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty_  
><em>Little supped up four wheel drive<em>  
><em>Carved my name into his leather seats<em>  
><em>Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights<em>  
><em>Slashed a hole in all four tires<em>  
><em>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats"<em>

Serena begins to hums along to the song dragging the key on the passenger side of the car making Seiya's mouth to drop, "Cheater is always a cheater. Sorry babe but it's just the beginning."

She smiles more seeing the car is open to anyone making her idea to form longer as the song she's listening to play from Seiya's car get turn on higher in the bar making her hips sway to the music. She drags the key more along the car smiling dangerously before spotting a pole that she can lift up. She walks over attentively picks it up and swings it at the car singing along making Seiya to laugh with amusement. He loves hearing her voice which gets him happy.

_"Right now,_  
><em>She's probably up singing some white<em>  
><em>Trash version of Shania karaoke<em>  
><em>Right now,<em>  
><em>She's probably saying I'm drunk<em>  
><em>And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky<em>  
><em>Right now,<em>  
><em>He's probably dabbing on three dollars<em>  
><em>Worth of that bathroom polo<em>  
><em>Oh, and he don't know...<em>

_That I dug my key into the side_  
><em>Of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive<em>  
><em>Carved my name into his leather seats<em>  
><em>Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights<em>  
><em>Slashed a hole in all four tires<em>  
><em>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats"<em>

A voice shouts out getting Serena to turn around and stare at her boyfriend with a girl hanging on his arm with auburn color hair getting her baby blue eyes to darken more in anger and hurt expect Seiya walks over to her giving her more "Serena what the fuck are you doing?"

Serena smirks at her now ex-boyfriend in her mind taking off the promise ring he given her years ago walking over placing it in Darien's hand. With a sultry tone she replies, "Here is the ring you gave me." Looking at the girl besides the man she chuckles a bit, "Honey I hope you have better luck with this ass since he's now your problem or any future girl's. Not mine no longer since Darien we're through. So Goodbye Darien."

Serena turns around walking off with Seiya before stopping in short distance looking at the raven teen. She kiss his cheek making Seiya blush as a smile pass her lips.

"Thank you," the blonde said earning a slight nod.

"Serena?"

"Hm."

"When you are ready would you go out with me?" Seiya ask as Darien turn to look at his car to find it badly wreck and destroyed before yelling in anger.

"I would love to," Serena answers hugging the other man never feeling freer then in that moment in her life. Maybe things will be better for her down the road now she said goodbye to Darien.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_  
><em>'Cause the next time that he cheats<em>  
><em>Oh, you know it won't be on me<em>  
><em>No, not on me<em>

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_  
><em>Of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive<em>  
><em>Carved my name into his leather seats<em>  
><em>Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights<em>  
><em>Slashed a hole in all four tires<em>  
><em>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<em>

_Oh maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_  
><em>Oh before he cheats<em>  
><em>Oh...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I never work with Seiya before so I figure he maybe ooc if not Darien who I had to tweak a bit. I figure Serena would have a breaking point so in this one-shot did a bit of something and all. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
